


Almost Perfect

by Marque1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sub Hermione Granger, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marque1/pseuds/Marque1
Summary: Healer Granger is tired of Healer Malfoy ignoring her! Her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, is also tired of Draco. What will it take to get Draco into their lives?





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from. I've been blocked on my other fics and whenever I sit down to write, I can only focus on this one. I'm literally writing this as I go. It's not going to be long, maybe 5 chapters, maybe less, but hopefully once I finish it, I can focus on the others? Hopefully you like it. This is not beta'd, and anything you may recognize does not belong to me.

Hermione Granger believed that she was living an _almost_ perfect life. She had the perfect job, perfect house, perfect boyfriend, and perfect friends. What kept her life from being perfect? Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco had a difficult relationship stemming from their childhood. At one point, it would have been safe to say that they even hated each other. But that wasn’t the case anymore. Well, not on Hermione’s end. Hermione was, to put it simply, halfway in love with Draco.

It wasn’t something that had happened quickly, nor was it something that _she_ had realized at first. Her lovely boyfriend was the one to point it out. And shortly after he did, they both began plotting on how to make Draco theirs.

Hermione and her boyfriend had been dating for a while and she couldn’t imagine her life without him. Many times during their relationship, Hermione would analyze how they came to be. She didn’t remember any pleasant interactions with him before the war. She didn’t remember _any_ interactions with him before the war. She often supposed that was a good thing.

After the war, Hermione had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete her schooling, while Harry and Ron decided to travel. Without her two best friends, Hermione got the chance to become closer to Ginny. Hermione wished she had attempted to make more girl-friends before, but she was grateful for those that she had now. It took Ginny exactly four months to break Hermione out of her bookworm ways. Sure, Hermione still studied and read, but now that wasn’t the only thing she did. Now she spent time getting to know and interacting with the other students of Hogwarts.

Hermione now went to Quidditch games and actually paid attention to them. She still didn’t completely understand the game, but she did find it enjoyable to watch from time to time. She also went to parties in various common rooms, and she may have snuck off campus once or twice.

But on the days where Hermione needed time to herself, she retreated to her old sanctuary: the library. When she found herself exhausted from the constant contact with people, she would retreat to the familiar stacks. She would roam through the aisles, peering at the spines of the books as her fingers ran over them as she collected herself.

Every so often, Hermione would spot an interesting title and pluck it off the shelf. She would begin reading before she continued to walk with her nose buried in the book.

One night, as Hermione walked through the stacks clearing her mind, she collided with someone as she turned a corner.

“Oh,” she gasped as she grabbed onto the person in front of her. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“Apology accepted,” came the reply.

The voice caught Hermione off guard. It was very distinct, one she hadn’t heard much, but when she did, she paid attention.

“Blaise,” she whispered. “What are you doing here? I mean-” she faltered at his smirk.

“I came here to clear my mind, something I’m guessing you do quite often,” he replied winking at her. When they collided, he had grasped her by her waist trying to help her keep her balance, and they had remained there.

Hermione nodded, “It’s the quietest place in the castle, well, other than the Room of Requirement that is. It’s quite remarkable, the Room, though I haven’t been to visit it since the Battle, but can you imagine it? A room that changes based on the asker's needs. It’s just so... so. magical.” Hermione opened her mouth to continue rambling but snapped it shut when she heard Blaise chuckling. “What?” she pouted before she realized that she was still holding onto him his arms and took a step away from him.

“Nothing,” he replied as he continued to chuckle. Stopping only when he noticed that her pout had deepened into a frown and that she was no longer in his arms. “It’s just that I find your rambling quite adorable, Hermione,” he replied as he took a step forward.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she watched the Slytherin walk closer to her. For every step she took back, he took one forward, until he had backed her into a wall, blocking her exit.

“It’s not just your rambling that I find adorable, Hermione. Everything about you is adorable. From the way you smile to the way you tap your foot when you’re annoyed,” Blaise confessed as he placed his hands back on her hips. “I’d like to get to know you better, on a more personal level. That is, if you’ll have me?”

Hermione hesitated. Had Blaise been watching her? From what he was saying, it seemed that he had been for a while. Why hadn’t she noticed?

“I would like to get to know you too, Blaise,” Hermione whispered.

Blaise placed his hand on her cheek and smiled when he felt her press her cheek into his palm. “May I?” he inquired, flicking his eyes down to her lips and back up to her eyes.

At her nod, he slowly leaned down without breaking eye contact with her until his lips touched hers.

Hermione moaned at the sensation, loving how soft his lips felt against hers. She’d never felt anything so soft, and she wanted more. Feeling bold, Hermione pressed harder into Blaise’s kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck earning herself a groan from the wizard in front of her. His hand on her hips squeezed as the one on her cheek slid down to her neck.

Hermione gasped at the steady pressure Blaise applied to her neck allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. His kiss was slow but demanding and powerful. The hardness of his body pressed against hers made Hermione want to fit herself so that she was attached to him. She pulled him as close to her as she could, loving how she fit against his body. His hands roamed her body as if he were trying to memorize every curve.

After some time, Blaise ended their kiss, not really wanting it to end, but knowing that it had to. Breathing heavily, the pair pulled away from each other and stared into each other’s eyes.

Hermione smiled. “Wow,” she sighed causing Blaise to laugh.

“I’ll say,” he replied. “Go to Hogsmeade with me, Hermione.” It wasn’t a question, but Hermione found herself nodding anyway. Blaise smiled before he once again kissed the witch in front of him.

Hermione laughed into the kiss, “Blaise, it’s getting late.” She said pulling back once more.

It was Blaise’s turn to pout, “You’re right, amore mio.” He placed one last kiss on her lips before he took a step back and smiled at her disheveled state. “Remember, Hogsmeade, two weeks from now,” he smirked as she nodded.

“Good night, Blaise,” she whispered.

“Good night, Hermione,” Blaise responded before he slipped away.

Over the following two weeks, Hermione found herself unable to control her excitement. Somehow, word had spread that Blaise had asked her to Hogsmeade, she believed that Blaise was behind it, but she didn’t seem to mind much. She did, however, become hyper-aware of Blaise. She knew when he was watching her, because she was almost always watching him.

After their date, Hermione knew there was no going back. She wasn’t in love with him yet, but she could see herself falling in love with him and falling hard. Blaise would often corner her in the library to steal kisses or pull her into empty classrooms between classes for the same. And they continued in this fashion for the rest of the year.

When Hermione and Blaise began dating shortly after they graduated from Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were skeptical at first. but once they got to know Blaise, they accepted him. Hermione didn’t give them a choice as she all but forced Blaise on them when she started bringing him over for Sunday dinners at the Burrow. They had no choice but to accept the quiet Slytherin that had captured Hermione’s heart.

Just as Hermione had forced her friends into Blaise’s life, he did the same to her. On the days when they weren’t spending time with each other or Hermione’s friends, they were with Blaise’s friends. Hermione had become quite close with Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Theo Nott. But the one wizard that she wanted to get closer to, kept her at bay.

Draco often stayed silent whenever she came over with Blaise, and when he did speak, his answers were short and to the point. Their everyday interactions were the same, he rarely acknowledged her and often ignored her. When Hermione brought Malfoy’s behavior up to Blaise, he comforted her and told her not to worry and that Draco just needed to _warm up_ to her.

As time went on, Malfoy’s behavior towards Hermione softened to where he would engage more in conversations when she was around, and he would acknowledge her at work. But nothing more.

The day Blaise realized that Hermione was falling in love with Draco was one of the happiest days of his life. He only wished he had noticed it sooner.

They had just returned to Hermione’s flat after spending the day with Blaise’s friends, including Draco. Hermione couldn't stop talking about Draco's behavior. It bothered how he ignored her and she ranted about how he could still think that he was better than her after everything they went through.

Hermione had spent part of the day trying, and failing, to engage Draco in conversations. When she realized that she was getting nowhere, she gave up and elected to socialize with the other witches in attendance.

As Hermione made her way over to the other witches, Blaise watched Draco as he watched Hermione walk away. he’d seen that look before, and he was sure he’d displayed it many times. Smirking, Blaise turned and watched his girlfriend interact with her newfound friends. Daphne and Pansy adored Hermione and often invited her out with them, but due to her demanding job, and boyfriend, she often had to turn them down. But with them, she could let herself go.

Blaise sat back in his seat and watched as Hermione stole glances at Draco while she talked to Daphne. To the untrained eye, one would miss it, but Blaise knew what to look for and he found it as he watched her; a slight blush on her cheeks, and a soft smile on her lips. Not just any smile, no, this smile was one Hermione only shared with those that she loved.

“So, mate, are you ever going to settle down?” Blaise asked his long-time friend as he turned and faced him.

Draco snorted. “Don’t tell me that you’re thinking of proposing. It’s only been a couple of years.”

“I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with Granger, I’m just worried about you mate. You haven’t been in a relationship since before we graduated Hogwarts. Best hurry up before all the good witches are gone,” Blaise hinted. He knew what, or rather who, his friend wanted and why he hadn’t settled down.

“Right,” Draco remarked, clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

Blaise rolled his eyes, he needed to get his girlfriend and best friend together.


End file.
